In this project, we intend to execute the total synthesis of several of the pentalenolactone sesquiterpenes. These are compounds possessing antibiotic and antineoplastic activity that may be useful in cancer chemotherapy and in understanding tumor response to chemicals. The synthetic routes to be explored are brief and contain useful new methodology for organic synthesis, the intramolecular [2+2] cycloaddition.